he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
He-Man Smells Trouble
He-Man Smells Trouble is the third book in the Golden Books Hardcover collection. Written by Bryce Knorr, the book was released in 1985. Publisher's Summary Something smells funny on Eternia. Robots from space land with all the knowledge in the universe. Can He-Man stop Skeletor from blowing up the secrets? Synopsis In outer space, a spaceship on a long journey appears, making its way to Eternia. On Eternia, in the Royal Palace, Orko is practicing a magic spell for an upcoming performance. He makes a fearsome dragon appear. Roboto, who is working nearby, sees the dragon and thinks Orko's in danger. Not realizing the dragon is just an illusion, Roboto tries to blast it, but ends up bringing the whole stage down on himself and Orko. Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms hear the destruction, and Prince Adam changes into He-Man and stops the stage from collapsing completely. He-Man then digs out Orko and Roboto, but Orko is upset because his best spell book was ruined. Roboto and He-Man fix the stage, but Orko is still mad and says Eternia needs more magic and less robots. His feelings hurt, Roboto leaves. Meanwhile, at Snake Mountain, Stinkor, scared of Kobra Khan's snakes, had fired his stink ray. The furious Skeletor banishes Stinkor from Snake Mountain. Stinkor wanders off into the Sands of Time, where he is spotted by the spaceship from before. Roboto happens to witness Stinkor's capture and leaps to the rescue. The robots that exit the ship claim Roboto as their leader and take him and Stinkor to Home. In Home, the robots explain where they came from, and show him the Power Spiral, where they store all the knowledge they've obtained over the years. The robots question what they should do about Stinkor, but Stinkor manages to convince Roboto that they're friends and they should rule together. Of course, Stinkor has other ideas, planning to dispose of Roboto and take over Home for himself. Back at the Royal Palace, Prince Adam's search for Roboto has come up empty, so he decides to head for the Sands of Time to find him. Transforming into He-Man, he takes Dragon Walker there, but is attacked by the robots. Roboto realizes they're attacking He-Man and calls off the attack. During the distraction, Stinkor steals the Power Key from the Power Spiral and flees with it. Before the Power Spiral can overheat and explode, He-Man places the Power Sword in the key's place, and temporarily halts its destruction. He-Man and Roboto head off to find the Power Key before it's too late. Stinkor, in the meantime, has met up with Skeletor, and offers him the Power Key. Before that can happen, however, He-Man and Roboto intervene. Skeletor attacks with Roton, but He-Man sends him spinning away. Stinkor tries to fire his Stink Ray at He-Man, but Sy-Klone's timely arrival results in the smell being sent towards Skeletor instead. In the confusion, Roboto reclaims the Power Key, and Skeletor and Stinkor flee. He-Man returns the Power Key to the Power Spiral, saving Home from destruction. Later, back at the palace, Orko apologizes to Roboto, stating that he learned that just because someone's different from you doesn't make them bad. Roboto reveals the lesson he learned as well: People who act nice to you aren't always your friends. He then shows that he's been studying magic by creating a brand-new spellbook for Orko. When Orko asks how he did that, Roboto answers that "a real magician never tells how he does his tricks." Appearances Characters * Heroic Warriors ** Orko ** Roboto ** Prince Adam / He-Man ** Man-At-Arms ** Sy-Klone * Evil Warriors ** Skeletor ** Stinkor ** Kobra Khan ** Trap Jaw ** Beast Man * Robots of Home ** Nine ** Eighteen Locations * Eternia ** Royal Palace ** Snake Mountain ** Sands of Time ** Home Vehicles * Dragon Walker * Roton Weapons * Power Sword * Havoc Staff